The present invention relates to a golf club head and a method for manufacturing the same, more particularly to face grooves which can self-eject foreign substance therein to prevent decrease in the frictional force between the clubface and the ball.
In general, a golf club head is provided in the clubface for striking a ball with face grooves in order to increase a frictional force between the clubface and ball at impact. During golf play, foreign substances, e.g. liquid, mud, grass, the cover material of the ball and the like are very liable to be pushed into the face grooves. If such foreign substances, especially, dirt packed in the face grooves are still remained in the face grooves at the time of striking the ball, the edges of the face grooves can not function well, and the frictional force is decreased. If the frictional force is decreased, it becomes difficult to produce an adequate backspin on the struck ball. As a result, depending on the degree and distribution of the residual foreign substances, the carry distance varies wide. In other words, the carry distance is not stable. This is very problematic for iron-type golf clubs especially short iron clubs with which players frequently try to have a clear shot to the green.